Reaching new levels
by Noizy Tribe
Summary: Danny is getting stronger...and he will reach a new level of ghost powers, but he needs more than just strength..he needs someone...my 1st DP story so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! thanks
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Danny Phantom story, so READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Now onto the story…**

CHAPTER 1: that's weird…

The sound of a beeping alarm clock made Danny slap the stop button. He only opened one eye to see the time, it was 7:00 A.M., Danny groaned and got up slowly, he walked to his closet and put on a white shirt with a red stripe going across the mid area and baggy blue jeans (just for you wondering people, he did take a shower, I'm just too lazy to add that). Danny walked down the stairs, his backpack hanging on his shoulder. He saw Jazz eating breakfast and she smiled at him. Danny smiled back and got some juice and started drinking. Jazz finished her breakfast and said to Danny

"Hey Danny, you look tired, what did you do last night?"

Danny looked at her and put his glass down and said "Oh, I was figh…I mean doing my homework, yes that's right, doing my homework, well its time for me to go, see you later Jazz" Jazz gave him a weak smile and Danny walked out.

Danny met up with Sam and Tucker. Danny noticed Sam was wearing something a little different. She was wearing a black small shirt with a purple skull on it, a purple skirt that stopped down to her mid thigh's and black chucks. Her hair was the same style. Danny was staring at Sam thinking _"wow Sam is really hot…whoa whoa whoa, did I just think that?" _Sam noticed Danny staring at her, and she slightly blushed and thought _"wow Danny is staring at me…he looks really cute like that…WHOA DID I JUST THINK THAT?" _Tucker saw this and said

"alright guys lets go, I don't want to be late for school because of you two staring and drooling over each other."

Danny and Sam got out of their staring state, and started walking to school. When they got to school, they were walking in the hallway when Sam accidentally slipped on a wet spot on the floor, Danny quickly reacted and grabbed Sam around the waist, stopping her fall. Danny looked down into her eyes and she looked back and Danny said "Sam, I know this may be a bad situation to say it, but you look really beautiful today." Danny gave her a smile after. Sam blushed deep red and got up from Danny's grip. Tucker groaned and said "alright, I'll head to class early today, see you guys at 3rd period." Then Tucker walked off.

Sam and Danny walked to his locker and while Danny was getting his stuff, Sam asked him 

"did you really mean that?"

"mean what?" Danny asked

"that I look really beautiful today…do you seriously mean that?" Sam asked while looking at the floor

Danny closed his locker gently and grabbed Sam's chin and gently lifted her head up and said "of course I mean it, after all, I cant lie to you now." Danny grinned and Sam blushed and giggled. Just then, Danny's ghost senses went off. Then, Skulker came out of no where, flying through the halls. Danny grabbed Sam and ran into hallway where there were no screaming students in sight. Danny yelled "IM GOING GHOST!" then 2 rings formed around him, one going up and one going down, changing him from Danny Fenton to superhero Danny Phantom. Danny turned to Sam and said "get to safety, I'll meet you at 1st period." Sam nodded and watched Danny fly off, Sam thought _"Be careful Danny…" _

Danny flew into Skulker's path and said "you know, why cant all you bad ghosts just give me a moments peace?" Skulker brought out a giant laser gun and said "I cant stop my urge to hunt, especially when you're the prey!" Skulker fired, but Danny went invisible and the beam went through him and blasted a hole into the wall. Danny flew right at Skulker and gave him a hard right hook across the face, a kick to the stomach, and a uppercut. Danny then took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulker in. Danny landed and changed back into human form. He stared at the clock, hoping he wasn't late and said noticed it only took him 1 minute to beat Skulker. He was surprised but really didn't care because Skulker was in the thermos.

Danny walked into 1st period, just to make sure Sam was alright, and he saw here sitting there. Danny did a sigh of relief but thought _"wait a minute..why am I worrying about Sam? I mean sure I always worry about her being attacked but…this is different.." _Sam saw Danny without a scratch on him and smiled. Danny sat down next to her and dropped his backpack next to his chair. Sam turned facing him and asked him "that was fast, how did you beat Skulker that fast?" Danny turned his head to her direction and said "I have no idea, feels like I'm a lot stronger now." Danny looked down and noticed Sam's shoe lace was untie and so was his, he leaned down and started to tie his shoe and reached over and started tying Sam's shoe. Sam was about to say something when Danny looked up and said 

"its ok Sam, I was already down here and I saw your shoe lace untied, so I decided to tie it for you."

Sam blushed and she didn't notice it but so did Danny. **(yes I know, its really cheesy and corny but hey, I gotta add that stuff right?)** Just then Lancer walked in and told the class to bring out their textbooks.

In the ghost realm, a man in a black robe with a hood over his head was watching everything and said "the halfa child is getting stronger, soon he will reach a new level of ghost power…."

**Alright, that's the end of chapter 1, hope it wasn't too short for you guys, but I'll update really soon, so READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. DP2

I forgot to add this before but I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Ok now that's over, onto chapter 2

Chapter 2: don't worry…

During Lancer's lectures on how stories are written so well, Danny was spacing out, until he slightly turned his head to see Sam, he saw her doing the same, except she was actually paying attention. Sam noticed Danny looking at her and she turned to him and stuck out her tongue playfully at him. Danny smiled and did the same. Sam did a small giggle and started to stare at Danny, while Danny was staring back. They stared at each other for 5 minutes. While Sam was staring at Danny she thought _"wow he has really beautiful eyes…I wish I can just grab him right now and kiss those perfect lips of his…" _while Danny was thinking _"Sam is so beautiful, I just wanna grab her around her sexy hips and kiss her forever…." _Suddenly, Lancer told them to write down the homework on the board and Danny and Sam instantly snapped out of their state and wrote it down.

The day went on normally, and now its lunch time. Danny and Sam met Tucker in front of the cafeteria. Tucker went to their usual table, since he brought his lunch, he didn't have to wait in line. Danny and Sam waited in line. Danny grabbed a turkey sandwich, a fruit cup, and some juice while Sam grabbed a salad, an apple, and a bottle of water. They walked to their table and sat down. Tucker sat on one side while Danny and Sam sat on the other side. Tucker was eating a roast beef sandwich, which made Sam gag a little bit. Just then, Sam noticed she dropped her hair clip while she was in line and got up and went to get it, but Dash walked in with Paulina and without looking, Dash crashed into Sam. Danny instantly sat up from the table and ran over to help Sam. Dash got up quickly and said

"watch it you goth freak, I don't want to catch your disease you ugly freak"

Danny got angry at that comment and got up with Sam. Sam was standing behind Danny. Danny walked up to Dash and said in a angry tone

"apologize to Sam right now"

Dash laughed and said "well I don't apologize to anyone Fenton, so your gonna have to make me" Dash suddenly threw a punch, aiming for Danny's jaw. Sam watched in horror as she thought Danny was gonna take the hit. But in a weird reaction, Danny grabbed Dash's fist and flipped Dash sideways, causing him to land hard on his back. Paulina watched in shocked and so did everyone else in the cafeteria. Danny then stomped on Dash's chest and said

"now apologize to Sam."

Dash turned to Sam and said "sorry for knocking you down you Sam." Danny lifted his foot from Dash's chest and Paulina helped him up and they both walked to the popular table.

Danny turned to Sam and said "are you ok?" while lifting up a strand of hair from her face. Sam said "im alright Danny, lets finish our lunch so we wont starve next period." Danny smiled and grabbed her wrist and walked to their table and started eating again.

School finally ended. Danny, Tucker, and Sam were walking home. On the walk home, Tucker asked Danny

"Danny! How did you do that to Dash? I never seen you do that before, you usually just take the hit."

Danny looked at Tucker and said "actually, I have no idea, I just reacted to it, kinda weird…but its alright now, at least Dash knows not to mess with you or Sam." Sam smiled. They finally reached Tucker's house. Tucker waved them goodbye and went inside. Danny and Sam were walking home together now, but Danny always made sure Sam got home first before he did, since he didn't like the fact of her walking by herself, even though they only lived 5 houses down. They arrived at Sam's house, Sam turned to Danny and asked "do you wanna come in? no ones home right now and I can use the company." Danny nodded and walked in with Sam.

Since it was a Friday, Danny could stay at Sam's house for a long time, and the fact that his parents are gone since Thursday and wont come back until Tuesday, and the fact Jazz is spending the weekend at her friend's house made Danny want to stay at Sam's house even more. It was around 3:30 and Sam and Danny were watching a movie. After the movie, it was around 6 and it was Danny's turn to pick a movie. He chose Alien vs. Predator, Sam really didn't like action movies, but if Danny liked them, so would she.

It was around 8 when the movie ended. Danny was about to get up to remove the movie from the DVD player but noticed Sam was asleep on his shoulder, while gripping his arm. Danny smiled and decided not to wake her and gently reached for the remote and turned off the DVD player and the TV. He started stroking Sam's hair while thinking _"I wish I can tell you how much you mean to me…I wish I can tell you I love you Sam…"_ Danny rested his head on Sam's and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her.

Sam woke up. She felt something on top of her head, so she gently moved her head and let go of her grip around something she held onto, and noticed it was Danny's arm and Danny's head that fell off of hers and landed on her shoulder. Sam blushed deep red, and luckily, Danny was asleep to see the redness of her cheeks. She gently moved Danny's head and laid his head on her thighs. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV. She turned it to MTV, and set the remote down. She started stroking Danny's jet black hair and said in a soft tone

"Danny…you are so cute and brave, I always wanted to be with you since middle school…right now, I wish I can tell you I love you, I love you with all my heart Danny."

Around 9 pm, Danny started to slowly wake up, when he was completely awake, he noticed his head was lying on something soft. He turned his head to look up and saw Sam smiling down at him. Danny's eyes grew big and he did a small scream in fear. He got up fast and said "SAM! God, im so sorry I fell asleep on your thighs, I didn't mean it." Sam laughed and said "its alright Danny, actually you fell asleep on my shoulder then I laid your head down on my thighs." Danny sighed in relief. Sam stood up and stretched. Danny and Sam noticed the sound of non stop raindrops on the windows. Sam turned to Danny and said "I guess you'll be staying here for the night."

Danny thought to himself _"alright, this is it, tonight im gonna tell Sam how I feel."_ Danny and Sam were talking on the couch until Danny said to Sam

"Sam…I have to tell you something"

Sam nodded and said "Sure Danny, go ahead" but in Sam's mind she's saying _"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME! PLEASE TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!"_

Danny started rubbing the back of his neck, and said "well, we have been friends for so long now, and I know this isn't a really good time to tell you but…I…I..I" Sam sat closer to Danny, grabbed his hand and said "Danny…do you like me?"

Danny looked into Sam's beautiful violet eyes and said "no I don't Sam." Sam was shocked, but Danny started to say something else. "I don't like you Sam, I love you, I love you more than life. You are the reason I try so hard, and in my opinion, I don't care if your gothic, your still the beautiful Sam Manson I fell in love with since 5th grade."

Sam's heart did backflips. She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and said "Danny…I love you too, even before you got your ghost powers, I love you Danny, with all my heart." Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. Sam faced Danny and gave him a deep passionate kiss. This isn't the kisses like their fake-out-make-outs, this is a kiss of true love, the kind of love that would be close to impossible to break. Danny returned the kiss. They stayed like this until they both needed air. Danny slowly broke it and lied down on the couch with Sam on top him **(in my story, Sam has a huge couch)**. She rested her head on Danny's chest, and asked Danny

"Danny, you have no idea how hard it is from not killing myself from all the jokes and stuff the people do to me at school. I felt so lonely, until now. Please don't leave me Danny…"

Danny kissed the top of her head and wrapped both arms around her in a protective hold and said "don't worry Sam…I'll never leave you, no matter what happens, I'll never leave you…"

Just then Danny's ghost senses went off….

**Alright that's it for chapter 2, ill update as soon as I can**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I haven't updated in a long time, so much homework and stuff, but enough of my problems, on to the story!

**CHAPTER 3: THE NEW LEVEL**

When Danny's ghost sense went off, his eyes wandered around the room, looking for any sign of ghosts. Just then a ghost with a black robe **(A/N: this is the same ghost from chapter 1, I haven't just given him a name yet) **appeared. Sam also saw the ghost and instantly got up from Danny's grip. Danny jumped up and stood in front of Sam, protecting her from anything this ghost will try to do to her. Danny suddenly yelled

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

a huge white ring appeared on top of Danny and started moving downwards over Danny, transforming him into Danny Phantom. Once Danny Phantom was in full view he flew up in the air and started forming an ectoplama ball in his hand. Just then, the mysterious robed ghost put both of his hands in front of him and said

"WHOA WHOA! Take it easy ghost child, I am not here to harm you or her, I am here to give you some valuable information."

Danny calmed down and made the green forming ball in his hand disappear. The robed ghost set down his hood and showed his face. He had one red eye and one black eye and a scar that went down from the middle of his eyes to mid cheek. He had long white hair that went down to mid back. He calmly said to Danny

"My name is Doz, and I am here to tell you that your powers will reach far beyond any ghost has ever reached."

Danny gave Doz a surprised look and Danny looked down at Sam who also gave him a surprised look. Danny thought _"wow a new level of ghost power? I never thought I can amount to anything but the basic powers of green…" _Danny then said to Doz

"How do you know all of this stuff? I mean unless your related to clockwork or your actually him in disguise, you cant see the future."

Doz chuckled at his statement and said "so you know about my brother clockwork huh? Well I don't have all of his abilities, but thanks to my red eye, I can see the future." Danny started floating back down. When he touched the floor, he transformed back to his human mode. He sat down next to Sam, who now grabbed his hand. Doz floated down to eye level with Danny and Sam. Danny cleared his throat and asked Doz

"So this new ghost power, what color is it, I mean I have green, all my enemies have blue, and Vlad Masters has red, is there anymore colors?"

Doz nodded and said "yes, you will reach the power level of white." Danny gave Doz a confused look and asked "white? I never heard of that before.." Doz said

"yes, the level of white is so legendary, that everyone in the ghost realm considers it to be nothing but a myth. The last ghost that actually had this power was over 2,000 years ago. But he couldn't handle it and went back to his original power level."

Sam suddenly asked Doz "so for Danny to reach this new power level, what are the requirements? I mean I know he cant just achieve it without some tasks." Doz smiled at Sam and said

"Yes, you are correct, Danny first must find true love, and by the looks of you two, he has already found it." Danny and Sam blushed but Doz continued "Also, Danny must defeat his greatest rival." Danny suddenly said

"I already defeated Vlad Masters many times, but how is this time different?" Doz sighed and said

"Yes but you have only defeated him with nothing but anger or rage. This time, you must defeat him with the feeling of protecting the one you love the most. And the final requirement, you must be a hero to your loved one. In your case, being her." Doz pointed to Sam. Sam sighed and said "Well I consider my Danny a hero already, so he already has ¾ requirements." Doz nodded and said

"Well child, it seems like it is my time to leave, I will be back sooner than you think. But for now, I bid you farewell" Doz disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Danny sighed and looked at Sam and said "well, that was interesting. But me at a new level of ghost? That sounds so cool!" Sam sighed and nodded lightly. Danny noticed this and asked

"Sam, is there anything wrong?"

Sam said softly "well I'm worried that once you reach this new level, you wont be the same, that you will be power hungry and do whatever it takes to get it. Even hurting me.." Danny kissed Sam softly on the lips and said

"Sam, there is no way I will hurt you at all. The thought of me hurting you disgusts me beyond words. I'm gonna be the same Danny, don't you worry, I'll use these new powers to protect you and everyone here." Sam smiled and kissed Danny again. When the parted, Danny looked at the clock and it was 1:30 am. Danny yawned and got up. He grabbed Sam's hand and said "lets go to bed Sam, were both tired." Sam nodded and led herself and Danny to her room, where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Sorry for a boring chapter, but I promise next chapter will have more action, well please read and review )**


End file.
